CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT (CORE A) The Administrative Core will oversee and coordinate the scientific and administrative operations of the MMPC- UCD, support the management and operation of the Center, and foster interactions and synergism among Center scientific cores and the research projects they support, with the ultimate goal of ensuring that the Center meets the annual milestones established in collaboration with the MMPC National Consortium. The goals of the Administrative Core will be to establish, standardize, document, distribute, and implement phenotyping protocols, coordinate activities between requesting investigators and the Animal Care and Phenotyping Cores, assume budgetary oversight and fiduciary responsibility for Center finances, oversee communication between Center staff and clients, including data entry into the MMPC database, and conduct quality control and general support activities. The Core will implement an Administrative Plan to ensure efficient and cost effective oversight and management of all Center functions. The Core will also establish and execute a Service Plan for accepting and prioritizing incoming mouse lines for phenotyping including oversight of the importation and workflow assignments for mice and mouse tissues submitted for services. The Core will implement a Business Plan to ensure fiduciary management and control of Center finances, including a few structure to enable partial cost-recovery for phenotyping services. In consultation with the Coordinating and Bioinformatics Unit (CBU), the Core will use MMPC-web-based business tools to facilitate client-provider interaction and help maintain Center budgetary and workflow records. The Core, led by the Center Director and assisted by a Center Administrator, exists to ensure the effectiveness, efficiency, and success of the Center.